Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeKlara
Ohayo :3 Bardzo ładny Ci ten Chimchar wyszedł, na pewno wygrasz 1 konkurs :D --Shioko (dyskusja) 16:10, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) To Ty chyba jeszcze moich komputerowych pokrak nie widziałaś xD Dziwnie się tak trochę czuję, bo wszyscy robili albo w Paintcie albo Gimpie albo Photoshop'ie nikt na zwyczajnym papierze... | A w ogóle to co tam u Cb słychać?--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:26, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Eh, u mnie niestety też ten sam problem. Jutro jest u nas zebranie z rodzicami, więc są nikłe szanse żebym przeżyła xD A oprócz tego to (raczej) w porządku. Całe dnie przesiaduje na forum (http://pokemonworld.hpu.pl/news.php) próbując je udoskonalić :/--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) What? o.o' Jak to codziennie? xD | Spoko. Ostatnio odbył się remont, który poprowadziliśmy razem z Latios'em (wprowadzenie MG). Ogólnie na forum jest fajna atmosfera, ale dość mało graczy... x3--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) O ja pitole o3o Moja mama jest nauczycielką plastyki (ostatnio też matematyki, przygotowuje takie głąby z 6 klas do sprawdzianu szóstoklasisty xD) ^^| Arigato, ja również gratuluję wysokiego miejsca. :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Hej :pp A mam takie pytanko xD Czy twój Dewott w twoim anime ewoluuje? Bo w Party widziałam, że nie i tak mnie to zaczęło ciekawić XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Eh.. no trudno xd to pousuwaj te które nie pasują xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:04, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Aaaa ^^ A co porabiasz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:07, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak mam, ale obecnie będę zakładać nowe ^^ (bo ze starym coś się psuło -.-) Podam Ci jak je tylko założe, ale póki co to strasznie mi się nie chce x.X a teraz robie zadanie z angielskiego >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha ;D No to rób, rób xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:14, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha ;D Też dobre rozwiązanie xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Okey, Sandile w okularach? - > Krokorok -> Krookodile? - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:39, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Niebieskie. Będą się odróżniały od koloru skóry Krookodile'a - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:51, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) spoks, ja mam robić stronę czy ty? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:54, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Aha, to nie długo będzie, a Obrazek Sandile'a poczekasz chwilę po zrobieniu strony ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:06, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hm. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:08, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Ja go zrobię... - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:10, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Okey, już - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:22, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Zrobisz Sandile'a bo mi program nie działa w tej chwili :( - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:26, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) A jak ci obiecam że już więcej rysunków nie będzie ? :< Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) A dla twojej informacji jest tylko 1 i 2 gena ,a Happiny jest z 4 -.- ale usunę gdy narysujesz przynajmniej to 1 zadanie...Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:31, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Znasz może motto zespołu R? (Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha) Byłoby mi bardzo potrzebne ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:44, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok przedłużam :)Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Jej :D Świetny, dziękuje :pp To poczekam 20 min dłużej -.- Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:41, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) A wszystko ok ^-^ W anime zacięłam się na 3-odc -.- Ale już pomału udaje mi się go stworzyć :D A u Cb? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:09, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Powiedziałem że czekam do 20:20 czekałem 5 min dłużej i co? Jak chcesz możesz go dodać ale i tak dostaniesz max. 3 miejsce ale wiesz jak nie 3 to wyróżnienie czyli 50 $ :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:34, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh, no to nie jestem jedyna xDD A właśnie ciekawi mnie strasznie ten odcinek ^-^ Wiesz ten tytuł iwg.. xd Mogłabyś mi coś o nim zdradzić? XDDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:51, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ja jak nie mam weny to musze odpocząć przez jakiś czas i nie myśleć o pisaniu, a po jakimś czasie wena powraca ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:57, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha ;D No dokładnie xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Sandile -> Kroko -> Krookodile w NIEBIESKICH okularkach, THUNDURUS który może zmieniać swoją formę kiedy chce, Dwebble -> Crustle, Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny, Swanna, Litwick -> Lampent -> Chandelure - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:40, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahaaa, to zaraz będzie, dodam jeszcze poki ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:49, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Powiesz mi kto przyjdzie o 21:30? -.- I jak można lubieć mecze :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:37, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie moge o 21:30 przepraszam chce oglądać sekrety chirurgii :D Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:46, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) O 21 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:51, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Umiesz robić shiny pokemon albo wiesz kto umie? :D Potrzebuje do anime XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:31, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Pachirisu :D Najlepiej różowy zamiast niebieskiego xD A złapie go Kevin ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam, że tak wchodzę i wychodzę ale jestem u kuzynki i ona co chwile mi zamyka.. x.X A o to obrazek Plik:Pachirisu 2.jpg Strasznie Ci dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Czy mogłabym Cie jeszcze prosić o przerobienie tego Plik:Pachirisu 20.jpg i tego Plik:Pachirisu 14.jpg Strasznie Ci dziękuje. Spadłaś mi z nieba ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:24, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Tak wiem.. Mam przez to wyrzuty sumienia, więc gdyby była Ci potrzebna jakakolwiek pomoc to pisz śmiało :D A obrazek jest przepiękny, strasznie Ci dziękuje ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:00, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Są cudne dziękuje, dziękuje i jeszcze raz dziękuje :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:04, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A bardzo dobrze :D W szkole już nie tak ostro, ale dalej w tygodniu nie ma szans, żebym wchodziła regularnie, dlatego DP003 się opóźnia, a u Ciebie? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:08, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A ferie mam w tym roku jako ostatnia od 11 :D Też już się ich doczekać nie mogę :D Na pewno powstanie więcej odcinków przez ten czas XD A ty kiedy masz ferie? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) O to bardzo mi miło :D A ja ze Śląskiego xD A ty? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) No szkoda, ale może kiedyś się spotkamy :D Dobra ja musze lecieć, pa :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:28, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh... No przykro mi. Ale serio, jest tyle rzeczy którymi się teraz zajmuję, a Pokemony... No OK, nadal je lubię, ale już mnie nie interesują. Oczywiście tęsknić będę :) Za wszystkimi... No ale nic nie trwa wiecznie ;) [[Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky|''Ta, która odeszła, i jedynie dla odpisania weszła]] Eah, czasem wejdę, ale nie będzie mi się to zdarzać zbyt często. RP Klaro miałabym do Ciebie ogromną, ogromną prośbę :D Czym mogłabym zmienić Party Caro? Tzn zamiast Beartica Druddigon i dodatkowo Deino → Zweilous → Hydreigon ^-^ Bardzo Cie proszę, mogee? Plisss :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:16, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D co tam ?:P Jimmy1820 23:15, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) też leci :P skąd jesteś?:D Jimmy1820 15:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Możesz mieć innego startera niż Emolga? Plisss! - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:55, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Druddigon już jest, poki się za bardzo powtarzają. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:57, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) z małopolskiego :D Jimmy1820 16:02, sty 29, 2013 widzę że też do anime dolączyłas :P hehe :)) Jimmy1820 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) hmm no to charmander :P może być ?:D Jimmy1820 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Chwilowo nie a czemu pytasz ?:)) a tak nawiasem gdzie jest to gdzie się zapisywało ?:D xdd hmm a to opowiadanie to jest w regionie sinnoh ? Czyli tak: jestem z kanto, mój starter to charmander, który już jest Charizardem i do mój kolejny region? czy dopiero pierwszy? bo jak kolejny to mam więcej poków z innych regionów tak ? Jimmy1820 aha :P a czemu wolałabyś abym był z unovy ?:PP Jimmy1820 no tak, ale oni z sinnoh i z jotho, a z kanto jest tylko daniel, więc ja bym mógłbyć jakimś jego rywalem czy cos ;P nie wiem, to twoje anime :PP a co do reszty party to jak to będzie ?:P Jimmy1820 okej, a ile pokemonów ma być ? tzn jest jakiś limit czy coś ?:)) a i pouzupełniałem profil swój i pierwszego pokemona, bo reszta jest nie znana jak narazie w twoim anime :P a i kiedy był by debiut ?:D xdd Jimmy1820 Czyli max 12 na region, to jak byłem w kanto, jotho i sinnoh to na każde po max 12, i te z unovy :P mam rozumieć ? spokojnie :D nie będę miał 12 na region xd Jimmy1820 Uzupełniłem, oczywiści nie wszystkie muszą byc :P tzn, nie muszą pojawić się teraz Jimmy1820 Spoko Klaruś :D :P :* Jimmy1820 MOGE DO TWOJEGO ANIME Mick A ten nie może być? Plik:Karen anime.png No ale jakby co to mogę zmienić.. XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:00, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) A ja nie moge ?:D Jimmy1820 20:06, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Mam nadzieje że jakieś dobre :PP Jimmy1820 czyli jak mam gibla to on już nigdy nie ewoluuje ? tak samo jak elektabuzz ? i jak mam blastoisa to on nie był wcześniejszą formą ? xd Jimmy1820 oj tam :P kiedyś tam mogły by:P nie mówie że teraz tylko kiedyś :P ale chociaż elektabuzz mógłby jakoś niespodziewanie :P a co do reszty to nie mam jakiś wymagań narazie :P no jedynie monferno xd a reszta to tak poprzednie formy miały jak coś :P bo co to za różnica skoro są w najwyższej formie, albo w wyższej :D a no ja Rafał xd Jimmy1820 Chcesz udupić mojego monferno !! :D kiedyś musi ewolnąć :D i gible to samo :D bo chce miec Garchompa xd ale to kiedyś xdd hmm hodowce? wole byc trenerem :D ostatecznie moge byc i tym i tym :D, a co do powtórek, to i tak w zwykłym anime są przecież :D Jimmy1820 Odezwiesz się na gg ?:D 46096985 [[Użytkownik:Jimmy1820|Jimmy1820 Okey :D A więc niech będzie Paris - PokeStylistka XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:17, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) chcesz wystapic w moim anime a ja chce wystąpic w woim User:PokeTrip spoko a ja moge wysąpic w twoim anime zapiszę się zraz User:PokeTrip to kiedy moge zrobić tabelkę spoko ale na przyszło sc pisz szybciej i moge spoko sory User:PokeTrip ps poprawie się ok czkeam na zatwierdzenie sory pomyliłem sie, muj błąd, wybacz User:PokeTrip dobra User:PokeTrip spoko , spoko czyli co Źle było poprawie User:PokeTrip pozminiam wszystko znjadziesz mi art do mojej postaci bo ja niemoge znale sc User:PokeTrip spoko User:PokeTrip daj mi muj debiut User:PokeTrip czemu mnie blokłaś na gg ?:D xdd Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Hej :D Dodałam nowe tabelki do Caro i jej poków xD A i uzupełniłam nazwisko Caro czyli ''Sollis No i w ciekawostki ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:23, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze :D A c odo nazwiska to teraz z filmów przerzuciłam się na seriale i zaczęłam oglądać Gotowe na wszystko :PP Poporostu kocham ten serial i tam jest właśnie Gabi Sollis xD No i z tond to nazwisko ^-^ Oczywiście, nie będzie mi to w żaden sposób przeszkadzało. A na jakiego chciałabyś zmienić, o ile można wiedzieć? --Shioko (dyskusja) 13:16, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie trudno się domyśleć, że Shiny Deino ^^ Ewoluowałby (lub ewoluowałaby) do ostatecznej formy, Hydreigon'a. Tylko jakiej by była w tym wypadku płci? :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:27, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) W zależności przy jakich okolicznościach, by się moja postać pojawiła. Bo albo wezmę zdjęcie z filmu albo wzięłybyśmy to, na którym jestem ja, Hydreigon i Iris (dorobić grzywkę i będzie Klara xD).--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oki, czyli bardziej brać to zdjęcie z filmu bez Iris :3 Ostatnio wpadłam na dość dziwny pomysł. Na BW są praktycznie same opowiadania i anime, więc dla odmiany postanowiłam stworzyć gazetkę. Głównym prowadzącym byłby Meowth- znalazłyby się w niej konkursy, zagadki i najlepsze fragmenty z poszczególnych twórczości na Wiki (żeby zachęcić do czytania). Mógłby się tam znaleźć również ranking anime oraz lista nowych wymysłów. Co parę miesięcy organizowane by było rozdanie Buizel'ów (nagród za najlepsze twórczości w poszczególnych kategoriach). Jednak potrzebuję ekipy. Może zechciałabyś zostać redaktorką? ^^--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:50, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Póki co, Meowth'a wsadziłam na chwilę. Możemy zmienić prowadzącego. Jakiego proponujesz (wzięłam jego bo ma najbardziej wygadane)? Jeżeli chodzi o zadania mogłybyśmy podzielić się nimi. Tak, więc będzie wraz ze mną dyrektorką naczelną. Pierwszy numer ukaże się kiedy się ukaże. Może redaktorką będzie również Karola, ale czekam na jej odpowiedź. Nie wiem tylko czy gazetkę zrobić w programie graficznym czy napisać tak jak Buizelusza (tylko tego byłoby o wiele więcej) :/--Shioko (dyskusja) 14:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) dobra to sobie usuwaj User:PokeTrip No dobra to robimy na Buizel Wiki. Zajmę się może "okładką" (bardziej wyglądającą jak obrazek, logo), a Ty byś spróbowała popracować z szablonami (ja to tak sobie jarzę o co chodzi) :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 14:17, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) no to ale jak cos robie to kończe a ten pokemon to pokemon stal i trwa wiec ma trice tego i tego je sli tak to daj mi ostatnia szanase jestem nowy więc zabardzo sobie nie radzoe a może zostaniesz moją nauczycielką User:PokeTrip jestem nowy i zabardzo się nieznam możę zostaniesz moją nauczyycielka? User:PokeTrip ps daj mi drugą szanse ok ale party sie zachowaja ok W 1 odcinku 1 serii umiera, a dokładniej popełnia samobójstwo Mary Alice, która staje się narratorką i zawsze na początku i końcu odcinka daje jakby taką myśl czy coś w tym stylu i opowiada o przygodach swoich przyjaciółek które zostawiła XD A te główne bohaterki to : Gabriell Sollis (była super modelka z bogatym mężem, ale nie jest szczęśliwa), Suzan Mayer (gapa, którą zostawił mąż i ma 14-letnią córkę July), Bree (pedantyczna babka xd zawsze wszystko musi być idealne XD) oraz Lynatte (kiedyś biznes-woman, a teraz kura domowa :P). No i są tam ich historie, rozwody, problemy itd. :DD Po prostu kocham to <333 A autor tego filmu powinien dostać Nobla jak nie więcej ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:57, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oj tak też je kocham :DD Oglądałaś Tedda? :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:15, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Tak, wczoraj :DD Genialne *.* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:20, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ja dzisiaj napisałam DP003 XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No to zapraszam do czytania XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:46, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)